


The 8 Souls

by Mandy181



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy181/pseuds/Mandy181
Summary: This is the story of all 8 of the human souls and what they did in the underground and all of there stories in one. This will go through the adventures of Bravery, Justice, Perseverance, Integrity, Kindness, Patience, and of course Determination. See what all the different adventures that all these humans take while exploring the underground.





	1. Chara

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prologue in my opinion but I put it as chapter one because it is the story of one of our 8 souls

Long ago a human fell to the underground their name, was Chara. The human, damaged from there fall was found by Asriel, the king and queen’s son. Asriel helped the human to their home, and the king and queen kept the human child and they became a family. But one day Chara and Asriel wanted to surprise their dad with a pie like their mother always made. But instead of 2 cups of butter they put 2 buttercups in the pie, not knowing how dangerous the flower was. Unfortunately, the pie they made got their father ill, Chara blamed themselves for this. Asriel told them that it wasn’t either of their faults. Yet, no matter what Asriel said, Chara still felt quilty. They just wanted help the monsters not harm them. They just wanted to make a difference. Chara then had an idea on how to break the barrier and set monsters free. 

They shared their idea with their brother Asriel, he didn’t want to go along with it at first, but with some persuasion; Asriel finally decided to go along with Chara’s plan. No matter what, Chara was determined, they were going to save them all. Chara then began their plan, by eating the buttercups; Chara would become ill like their father did, but by eating enough of them they would die. Their plan was successful they became sick and bed ridden. As time went by they got worse and worse the plan was going great. One day when Asriel was sitting in their room alone with Chara, Asriel was very upset and decided to tell Chara how he felt about this.

“Chara, I don’t like this plan anymore.” Asriel said with grief and tears flooding down his face.

“Don’t you trust me?” 

“I’d never doubt Chara.” 

Then with that, Chara died. Asriel then knew what to do, he absorbed Chara’s soul and became a creature with unimaginable power. With the two siblings now as one they could cross the barrier. They brought Chara’s body so that they could lay it in the golden flowers of their home village. Chara then told Asriel once they saw the other humans to go and kill them. The humans began to attack but Asriel, he refused to fight back. Asriel, wounded from the attack, took Chara’s body and headed for home. 

Once he was home he was weak unable to move. He died in a bed of flowers and his dust spread across the garden. The king and queen were devastated, for they have lost two children in one night. King Asgore declared war with humanity. Queen Toriel fled to the ruins, not wanting to take part in Asgore’s plans. Toriel also took Chara’s body and gave them a proper burial under a bed of flowers.


	2. Flowey

Asriel woke up. He was confused. Where was he? Why was he here? He just didn’t know what was going on. Didn’t he die? He felt himself turn to dust, so, how was he alive, how was he here, in a bed flower’s. He looked all around but couldn’t see anybody. 

So, he called out, “Mom! Dad! Chara! Is anyone there?” Then he began to see someone walking towards him. “Hello? Who are you?” It looked like big creature from his point of view. But he called again “Hello?! Will you please come here, and tell me who you are?” The creature then got close enough to be heard.

“Oh, my gosh! It worked?!”

“Do you know what’s going on, or where I am right now, and who are you?”

“Oh, m-me my name’s A-Alphys.”

“Oh, okay, do you where I am and how I could have got here?”

“O-Oh, I-I umm, sort of made you.”

“Wait what?”

“Y-You were just a f-flower before but I did an experiment and, now your alive.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense I remember myself turning to dust.” 

“What!”

“Never mind.”

“You where someone before, like a monster?”

“I said forget it!”

“O-Okay, Okay, I’m sorry, what should I call you then.”

“I don’t care.”

“A-Alright then, h-how about Flowey, that has a nice ring to it.”

“Sure, my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower.”

“I-I have to tell king Asgore about you.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll see around Flowey.”

“Yeah, see ya.” 

Alphys came around every day to ask him new questions. She also took down notes on everything he said and took measurements of him as if he were just a thing. He didn’t want to be treated like some messed up experiment, which apparently, he was. Then one day he tried something new.  
He thought, “If I’m a flower, then that means I have roots, and if that’s the case, I can get out of here.” So Flowey began to dig into the ground and began to make his way to somewhere, anywhere, but there. When Alphys came back that day Flowey was gone. Flowey made his way all the way to the ruins, he wanted to get as far away from that scientist as he could. He just didn’t understand what was wrong with him. He couldn’t feel anything for anyone, as he soon found out. By helping monsters get around the ruins, it didn’t make him feel good or bad, he just felt nothing. 

He began to feel like his life was pointless like this. If you can’t feel, then what’s the point. There was none. Flowey tried killing himself but wound up in a dark room with two buttons “options” to choose from. He could either reset or continue. He thought long and hard and chose to reset. If he did so, he thought he could go back, and change everything that he and Chara did and could change Chara’s mind, so that way, they didn’t have to die. Flowey chose to reset. He saw a flash of white light and was back to where he woke up as Flowey. He was still a flower? He would have to do this life over again? But maybe this time it would be different, maybe he could see someone else. “Chara! Please! Can you hear me?!” He then saw a shadow of someone. “

“Who are you?!” He yelled

“O-Oh me my name’s A-Alphys.” It was her again.

“Hi”

“I can’t believe it worked.” Flowey then decided to play along that way she wouldn’t get suspicious

“What are you talking about?” 

“O-Oh, um, w-well, I kinda brought you to life.”

“Huh?”

“Y-Yeah, I was experimenting with something called determination and I injected a flower with it and it made you.” 

“So, I’m just an experiment to you?”

“N-No, I didn’t even think it would work.”

“Would you just shut it, you’re just proving me right!”

“No, that’s not it, I’m so sorry maybe I can do something for you, as an apology, maybe we can even become friends.”

“You want to be friends with a flower? Man, that’s sad.”

“Don’t worry, um…… uh……. What should I call you?”

“Call me Flowey, Flowey the flower.”

“Okay, Flowey, got it.” 

Flowey began to take advantage of his reset ability. He would reset whenever he wanted to learn new information, or if he wanted to see what differences could arise just from every little change that he could make. He soon gave up on being nice and trying to save everything and started to wonder. What would happen if he killed things? So, he reset once again and began his own experiment. Before he knew it, he knew what it was like to save every monster and to kill every monster. Yet nothing that he ever did made him feel anything at all. He was sick of being emotionless, he just wanted to be himself again, but he could never go back. Not after all this. He would never see anything new or different ever again. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is going to be a big part in this story so that's why I made this chapter


	3. A Brave Beginning

Chara woke up confused. Why were they still here, they died? They looked around and immediately saw someone laying on the ground next to them. Chara had never seen this person before, but they knew it was a human. So Chara decided to try and wake the human up, maybe they would know what was going on. But when Chara tried to shake them to wake them up Chara phased right through them. Now this was weird, Chara was a ghost. So, they did die, but they were still here, it was just so confusing for them to grasp onto. If they were dead, then what was the point of them still being in this world. Having to live with the mistakes they made, and everything they did to their brother. Chara had to live with not being able to set the monsters free. It was their fault for making such a horrible and dangerous plan. 

Chara tried to stop thinking about everything and began to examine this human. The human just laid there motionless, Chara thought they were dead, until it started to move. As it began to open its eyes and stood up Chara did the same. There was a certain aura that came off this human, Chara could even see their soul. This soul was orange and it seemed like it was filled with bravery. The human had short messy black hair. They were wearing orange shorts, a gray tank top, whore a bandana around there head and had some sort of fighting gloves on. The human began to walk to the door that would lead to the entrance of the ruins, so Chara decided to follow them. The human stopped a few times as they walked as if they were rethinking something. After stopping in their tracks for the fourth time they turned around.

“Hey, who are you? Why are you following me?” 

“Oh, um, greetings I’m Chara.”

“Okay, but why are you following me?”

“Well, there’s nowhere else to go.”

“So, you know your way around?”

“Sure.”

“Can you help me? I have no idea where I’m going.”

“Um sure I guess.”

“Thanks, and my names Anthony” the human said. Anthony extended his hand to shake Chara’s. Chara then nervously extended their own hand. Like Chara predicted their hand phased right through his.

“Ahhhhhh,” Anthony screamed. “What was that?”

“Um, yeah, I’m just as confused as you.”

“But how is that possible.”

“As much as I know, I’m a ghost, at least that’s what I think.” 

“Well, it doesn’t matter, you’ll still help me, right?”

“Sure, of course.” So Chara led them to the open room before you would enter the ruins. But to Chara and Anthony’s surprise they ran into a little talking flower.

“Oh, well howdy, you must be new around here.”

“Well I’m not exactly new” Chara said.

“Hm, not much of a talker huh.” The flower said.

“Did you not hear me?!” Chara yelled.

“Well don’t fret, I’ll help ya out,” The flower said.

“Can this thing really not hear me?” 

“Well you are a ghost.” Anthony whispered.

“How about I show you the ropes of how things work around here.” Flowey then made Anthony’s soul more prominent so that Anthony could even say it. “See that, that’s your soul, it’s makes you, you.” 

“How did you do that?” Anthony asked confused staring at his soul.

“This is what happens when you enter a fight, but don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

“Okay,” Anthony said.

“Monsters like to spread LV”

“What’s LV?” Anthony asked

“Oh, um, it stands for love.”

“If that’s what will help me get home then show me how it’s done.”

“Sure thing.” Then some little white things began to float around the small flower. “These are what I call little white friendliness pellets, here I’ll share some love with you, just catch them, catch them all.” Anthony then began to open his hands ready to catch them. But instead of something good happening Anthony was knocked down and his HP went from 20 down to 3. “Wow you sure are gullible.”

“You lied to me.” Anthony said filled with anger.

“Do you think monsters are any different? In this world, it’s kill or be killed! I’ll see ya around.” Then with that the flower disappeared into the ground.

“He was sure something,” Chara said.

“Yeah, I’d say, “Anthony said still a little bit angry.

“So, you wanna continue on?”

“might as well.” So, they walked on and entered the ruins. They came across many puzzles but they started off with a simple button puzzle. “What’s this?”

“It’s a puzzle there’s a lot of them here.”

“Oh, well I’m not very good puzzles.”

“That’s fine I know my way around here, so I can get you through these puzzles in no time.”

“That’s a relief, I’m glad I ran into you.” 

“Well let’s get a move on then.”

“Right behind ya.” So Chara helped him figure out the pattern the buttons needed to be pushed to get through. Then when the door opened to the next room they were greeted with a spiked floor puzzle. 

“How are we supposed to get through this puzzle? This one’s even more confusing.” 

“Like I said before, just follow my lead.” Chara said

“If you say so.” So, Anthony followed Chara throughout the ruins and could get through even the toughest puzzles that he had ever seen. They also came across a few monsters but Anthony either scared them away or asked them to let them pass. Yet there were those monsters that were a little bit more stubborn and wouldn’t leave them alone or let them pass. When it came to those monsters Anthony would fight them a little bit but would always spare them in the end. They eventually made it to a small house that was around the end of the ruins.

“Where should we go now Chara?” Anthony asked.

“I guess maybe knock on the door to see if anyone’s home.”

“Okay.” So, Anthony walked up to the door and gave it a loud knock. It was quite for a minute but then Chara started to hear shuffling feet coming to the door. The door then began to open slowly and what was behind the door surprised Chara. It was Toriel, her mother. Chara was just so confused about everything that was happening to them. They shouldn’t be having to go through all this they were dead. Why couldn’t they just rest in peace without having to worry about anything. Was this supposed to be their punishment? Living with everything that they had done.

“Oh, are you lost? How did you get here? Worry not my child, here come on in.” Toriel said

“Thanks for letting me come in,” Anthony responded

“It is a pleasure dear. Feel free to stay as long as you need my child.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“Sure, thing my child.”

“You can call me Anthony.”

“Well it is nice to meet you. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?”

“If you don’t mind then sure, I am pretty hungry.”

“Well you in luck I just made a butterscotch pie, if you would like a slice.”

“That sounds delicious, I’ll have one please.”

“Alright then I’ll be right back.” Toriel then led Anthony to a dining table and walked into the kitchen. Chara followed Anthony to the dining table and took a seat next to him.

“So, what do you think of her?

“She’s nice, you can trust her.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course, you can.” Chara replied sounding a bit annoyed.

“Alright, I believe you.” Toriel then came back with a nice-looking pie that smelt amazing.

“Here you are. Toriel said as she handed him a plate with a slice of the pie on it.

“Thank you so much.”

“Your very welcome Anthony.” So, Anthony ate his pie and enjoyed every bit of it. It was the best pie that he had ever tasted, he didn’t know what it was that made it taste so good but he decided not to ask.

“It is starting to get late my child. Would you like me to show you to your room?”

“Um, sure thanks.”

“Your welcome, now follow me.” Toriel then took Anthony by the hand and led him to a little room that look familiar to Chara. When Anthony walked in Toriel wished him a good night and left the room to go to her own. Chara looked all around the room and started to piece it together. The room looked exactly like their bedroom back at new home.

Anthony yawned and said, “I’m exhausted.”

“Um, before you go sleep, can I ask you something?” Chara asked.

“Sure, go on ahead.” He said as he sat down on the bed.

“How did you fall?”

“What do mean?”

“You got down here somehow.”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

Anthony sighed, “Okay I’ll tell you.”


	4. A Brave Fall

“My family and I were having a picnic in the woods where Mt. Ebbot stands. My mother told my two brothers and I to go run off and play while she got everything ready. So, we decided to go for a climb.”

“And your mom didn’t say anything?” Chara said.

“Well we didn’t tell her we were going to climb the mountain. She would’ve never let us do that. Anyways while we were climbing we were messing around and just acting stupid.”

“Like climbing the mountain wasn’t stupid enough.”

“Hey, come on we weren’t in our right mind set.”

“Sure, you weren’t.”

“Do you wanna hear the rest of the story or not?”

“Yeah keep going.”

“Alright, just don’t interrupt anymore.”

“Fine.”

“As I was saying, yes we were messing around but we were able climb up high enough to reach a big flat point within the mountain. Once we were there we began to mess around even more, running around like the idiots we were. As I was running I slipped and fell, I was able to hold on to the rim of the gaping hole for a little bit. My older and younger brothers tried to help me get up but our hands slipped and I fell for a long time. Then I woke up here, feeling lost and confused.”

“Yeah I know that feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“I fell down here a long time ago.”

“And you called me stupid for climbing the mountain,” Anthony said sounding annoyed.

“Look I had my reason for doing so!” 

“And what would that be?”

“It’s a long story,” Chara said softly.

“I’ve got time.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Chara said gritting her teeth.

“Come on I told my story now tell me yours.”

“Look you were willing to tell me yours, but I’m not willing to tell you mine.”

“Why?” He said confused.

“Trust me, you would not want to learn my life story okay.”

“I’m not asking for your life story I’m just asking you how you got down here.”

“I fell,” Chara said bluntly.

“But how?” he asked annoyed.

“That’s all you need to know.”

“But that doesn’t tell me anything.”

“Just forget about it okay, I thought you were tired anyways.”

“Yeah I probably should get some sleep.” Anthony then laid down in the bed and put the covers over himself. He looked up and saw Chara still standing there. “aren’t you going to go to sleep?”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Do you want me to stay up with you then?”

“No go to sleep, you probably need it.”

“Alright if you say so.” He then turned over and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Chara began to examine the room a little bit more to see what else was there. They soon found that there wasn’t really much to see in the room. So Chara decided to leave the room and explore the house. When they tried to open the door, they phased through it.

“Oh right.” Chara then went through the door and was then in the hallway. They walked down the hall and saw a drawer. Chara wanted to open but figured they wouldn’t be able to. So, they kept walking until they saw a mirror. They looked into the mirror and were surprised that they were able to see themselves. “Oh, it’s me,” Chara said. Even though they were confused of how they could see their reflection when their own mother couldn’t even see them. Chara then turned around and began to walk the other way until they saw another door. They then went through it to see what was in the room. Chara saw Toriel sitting in her chair writing in a journal. They began to wish even more that Toriel could see them. Chara just wanted to talk, they just wanted to be able to say something, anything; to tell their mother that they were alright. 

It was their fault that they were like this, they just wanted to go back and change everything. Chara wanted to help everyone, but instead, all they did was cause despair for the kingdom, and now the monsters would never go free. Thinking about all these things made Chara begin to cry actual tears. Chara stood next to their mother and began to talk to her despite Toriel’s ability to hear them. “I’m so sorry, I just wanted to help, but instead I just caused disaster.” Toriel stopped writing for a moment, Chara got exited thinking that Toriel heard them but she just went back to her journal. Chara could not hold the tears back and the tears began to flood down their eyes. “It’s not fair! Mom please say something, anything!” When Chara got no response, they broke down and fell to their knees. “Why?! Why am I like this? What did I do to deserve this? I didn’t mean to, I thought I was helping!” With not even a glance from Toriel Chara stood up and left not being able to handle being this close to their mother without her being able to see them or hear their cries. They wiped their tears as left her room. 

Chara grew anger towards their mother, they knew it wasn’t Toriel’s fault that she couldn’t see them but they were still mad. Everything was just too much for Chara, they wanted to give up, but they were to determined to do so. They had to find out what was going on, not only with them being both dead and alive, but to also find out what was going on in the underground. They continued to search around the house to see what other things they could find. After a while they began to grow board, so they went back to the room that Anthony was in. Chara thought about waking Anthony up but decided not to, he needed his sleep. With nothing else to do Chara laid down on the ground and closed their eyes. They felt at ease with their eyes closed, seeing nothing and not having to worry about anything for a little while.

“Chara? Chara!” They knew that voice, but it couldn’t be.

“Asriel? Are you there? Where are you?’

“Why did you make me do it?” 

“I’m sorry Azzie, I just wanted to help, I thought that was the only way.” Chara said beginning to cry

“But you died, and I died.”

“I know, I’m so sorry. Where are you?” Chara asked tears streaming down their face.

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know, Azzie you have to help me.”

“Please don’t cry Chara, you’ll be okay, I promise.”

“How do you know for sure?”

“You just need to stay calm and you’ll be alright.”

“But Azzie,” Chara said before they were cut off.

“Don’t you trust me Chara?”

“I…”

“….”

“Of course, I do.”

“….”

“Asriel!”

“….”

“Asriel say something!”

“….” Chara began to cry once more but soon woke up and saw that they were laying on the floor and saw Anthony kneeling right next to them.

“Are you alright? You were screaming,” Anthony said.

“Uh… I’m fine.,” Chara responded.

“That’s good, maybe we should stay up now.

“Yeah,” Chara said wiping tears off their face and standing up.

“Well let’s go find Toriel then.”

“What’s the point? She can’t even see me anyways.”

“What’s gotten into you, you’re acting different.”

“I’m fine, I just had a vision or something.”

“You mean a dream.”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go with that.” So, they walked out of the room and began walking down the hall to a living room area. 

“Oh, good morning Anthony.” Toriel said cheerfully.

“Um, Toriel. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, my child, what is it?”

“Do you know how I can get home?”

“Um, you would have to leave this place, but that is very dangerous.”

“Why is that?”

“The underground isn’t such a safe place, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry Toriel, I can handle anything that’s out there.”

“Your very brave my child, but I think it would be better if you stayed here with me.”

“But I have to go, I need to get to home, I miss my family, and I bet they miss me too.” The look on Toriel’s face grew sad. It almost looked like she was going to cry.

“I know how you feel my child, for I have lost family of my own, I know you want to go home, but, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“But I’ll be fine, there’s no need to worry, I can handle myself.”

“You do not know the dangers you will face out there.”

“What can I do to prove to you that I’ll be okay?”

“Show me how strong you are, prove to me you can survive.”

“How can I do that?” Toriel then threw some fire magic towards Anthony but it didn’t hit him, yet it could have if he was standing a little more to the right. Even though he was so close to the attack he didn’t even flinch. He wasn’t afraid, even the slightest bit.

“Prove it to me.”

“What was that?” Anthony asked full of curiosity. Toriel at that moment felt horrible that she came so close to harming the child in front of her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I guess I just don't want you to leave.”

“It’s okay, and I know what you mean. But I need to go, I wanna go home.”

“Alright,” Toriel sighed. “I’ll show you the way” So Toriel led Anthony down some stairs and down a few long hallways until they reached a door. “This door will lead you to the rest of the underground, now please be careful.”

“I will, thank you Toriel, for everything.”

“You’re welcome Anthony,” Toriel then hugged Anthony before he left. “Now you be good, alright.”

“I will, goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” then with that Anthony began walking down yet another long hallway until he reached yet another door. He opened the door to find a winter wonderland and a tiny little flower.


	5. A Brave Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony, the brave soul goes on his adventure through the underground

“Howdy! I knew I’d stumble upon you again!”

“What do you want?” Anthony grumbled.

“Aw, come on, you still mad,” Flowey said teasingly. Anthony stayed quiet not wanting talk to the weed. “Come on buddy, I’m just trying to warn you. I didn’t lie when I said it was kill or be killed,” Flowey laughed. Anthony didn’t trust this creature one bit, he just could sense that everything that came out of this flowers mouth was a lie. He just didn’t seem very convincing. “It’s the truth when I tell you that these monsters can’t be trusted” Anthony was done at this point he just couldn’t take this thing anymore.

“stop lying to me!” Anthony yelled.

“Man, I really thought I could help. Oh well, see you around, if you manage to survive.” The flower then began to break into a fit of sadistic laughter and disappeared into the ground.

“Well, he’s getting creepier and creepier by the minute,” Chara admitted.

“Seriously, and what was with that face he made when he said ‘If you manage to survive’”

“I’m not sure, but let’s not stick around to find out.”

“Alright then let’s go.” So, the two began to move forward in this new environment. Chara looked over and noticed that Anthony had a nervous look on his face that Chara believed that he was trying to hide. 

“Hey, you okay?” Anthony jumped at the question.

“Of course, I am.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes! I’m fine!” 

“You don’t sound fine.”

“Just don’t worry about me I’m fine.”

“Alright, whatever. “So, they continued basically ignoring each other. The silence broke when Anthony looked towards Chara with worry stretched across their face. “What’s wrong?”

“Who’s that?” Anthony asked as he pointed to a figure in the distance. Chara felt something small in them begin to pound with fear. But how was that possible? If they were dead, then didn’t that mean they didn’t have a soul. Chara looked down and saw a small red glow coming from their chest. “Chara?”

“I don’t know who that is.”

“Is that your soul?” Chara looked at Anthony who was staring at their chest where the red glow was escaping their body.

“I have no idea but if it is then I don’t know why I even have it.”

“I know your dead and all but that doesn’t mean you don’t have a soul.” Chara’s eyes grew big when they heard those words. It made sense but at the same time it didn’t. If Asriel absorbed their soul, then how did they still have it. Chara looked down again to examine the glow and began to see it. Chara didn’t have a soul, but they did have half of one. Once they realized this a flood of questions came to their mind. How did they have half a soul? Where was the other half? How and why did their soul split in the first place? “Chara?”

“Huh? What is it?”

“We should probably get a move on, I really want to go home.” 

“Sure thing.” They continued on and Anthony noticed how they began to get closer and closer to the figure in the distance. He began to see what it could be. Anthony was confused when he noticed that it looked like a turtle like creature standing on two legs instead of on all four. He gave a quick glance at Chara who didn’t even looked phased by the creature and he knew that they were looking right at the creature. Ignoring his fear, he just followed Chara until suddenly all he could see was darkness. “Anthony!” He heard Chara yell as he felt himself being taken away. Chara was filled with confusion and a little bit of fear. They weren’t going to let anything happen to this kid. They felt a surge of purpose run through them, they remembered this feeling. They were filled with determination. They were determined to not let him die like they let their brother meet that same fate. Chara rushed after Anthony’s kidnapper to see where he was being taken away to leaving behind a single fighting glove that was being covered by a blanket of snow.

Chara followed them all the way to snowdin town and down to a boat that had a hooded monster controlling it. The tortoise monster then stepped onto the boat with a teenage looking fish monster that was already on the boat. Once they were all on board they took off towards hot land and then exited the boat.

“come again sometime,” the boat keeper said as they got off. Chara had been right behind them the whole time floating above the water. They then when through the hot land and right to the core. Chara began to grow a great curiosity to where they could possibly be taking Anthony. Before Chara knew it, they had been led to new home. Chara stared in awe they had not been here since they died and was also confused on why they would have brought him here. The two monsters that were holding the sack that they had put Anthony in walked into a room that was covered with yellow flowers. Chara looked up to see King Asgore sitting in his throne. They couldn’t believe they were looking at their father, and he looked annoyed and angry.  
“Dad! It’s me! Chara! Can you hear me!” To Chara’s disappointment they soon realized that like their mother their father couldn’t hear them either.

“We found a human!” The fish monster said excitedly.” 

“Good work I will take it from here,” Asgore said with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice. So, the two monsters deposited Anthony out of the sack and left the room. Anthony scrambled to his feet to look into the eyes of the biggest and most intimidating monster that he had ever seen. “Hello Human.” 

“I’m not afraid of you!” Anthony said confidently.

“You are very Brave, young human,” Asgore said in a sad tone. Anthony stood there with confusion etched across his face. He just didn’t understand why this Monster sounded so sad and angry with him at the same time. 

“I’m sorry?” Anthony said starting to get mixed feelings about the situation he was in.

“I wish not to do this, but I promise this will be quick.” Asgore then pulled out his triton and began to try and attack Anthony. As Chara watched they tried everything within their power to stop the fight.

“Dad! Stop! You can’t do this!” Chara yelled yet to no avail. Anthony then began to dodge Asgore’s attacks. Chara was surprised how good Anthony was doing with dodging the monster king’s attacks. Asgore was the toughest monster that Chara had ever known and Anthony was dodging and even attacking without fear. Toriel and Asgore were right Anthony was one brave kid. But his luck began to run out as Asgore began to hit him with some critical attacks. “No! Dad, please you got to stop! Why are you doing this?!” Chara screamed trying to get Asgore to hear them. Chara then saw that Anthony only had one HP left. 

“Sir, I just want to go home.” Anthony wheezed out as tears started to run down his face like a stream. Asgore looked to Anthony and began to cry tears of his own.

“This is the only way, I’m sorry.” Asgore then griped his triton and struck the final blow. Chara froze they had no idea what to do or think. What had happened? What led to her father to do something like this? Were they wrong about monsters? Is this what they were waiting to do to them anyways? Was the family they had just a lie? Did Asriel lie? Were they really best friends at all? Chara then began to cry thinking about all of these things. They watched as Anthony’s soul jumped out of his body and was then but into a glass jar. Chara then began to realize something and began to cry even more. They failed Anthony, they let him die. He just wanted to go back home, to see his family, he didn’t deserve any of this. Before Chara knew it everything went dark as if they had fallen asleep only to be woken up where they had started, in a bed of flowers with completely different human next to them. At that moment only one question came to Chara’s mind. What in the world was going on!?


	6. Showing a little Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the next soul

Chara stood up quickly and took a few steps back to get a good look at the human that was in the bed of golden flowers. Chara observed the human and he had a messy head of short golden blonde hair, he also wore a cowboy hat with a cowboy looking outfit. Chara just couldn’t grasp what was going on. Not long ago they remembered being in the throne room with her father and Anthony fighting until Anthony lost his life. So why were they back here with a completely different person. As Chara stood over the human Chara was shocked when his eyes shot open. He had the brightest blue eyes that Chara had ever seen. He looked into Chara’s eyes for a moment and then he let out a loud scream. He began to scramble to his feet while grabbing at a holster that had a gun inside of it. 

“What the heck! Who are you!?” He said as he struggled.

“Oh, um, hi, I’m Chara” Chara said nervously 

“Why were you staring at me?” He asked a little bit more calmly 

“Well, I don’t know,” Chara answered averting her eyes from his. 

“Hey are you okay?” He asked in an apologetic tone.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Good, sorry about my actions I tend to take things too far.” He said as he put a hand on the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. 

“Anyways what’s your name?” 

“Me?” He said as his face grew a little red. 

“Well you’re the only other person here.” 

“Oh, right. My name is Carder.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you”

“Same” There was an awkward silence that filled the room and they both just continued to avoid eye contact with each other until Carder decided to break the silence.

“So, um do you know where we are?”

“Oh, were in the underground, the world of monsters.”

“Monsters!? But you’re a human?”

“Well I was a human.” Carders eyes grew wide in fear. “Don’t get the wrong idea.”

“So, you’re dead?”

“Yes, and I don’t know how I’m still here but I was brought back some how.” 

“Okay?”

“So, um, what do you want to do?”

“Actually, how do I get out of here?”

“Well you’re out of luck, there is no way out.” Chara said with an attitude

“What do you mean there’s no way out?!” He said angrily. 

“Exactly what I said. There. Is. No. Way. Out.” Chara said slowly in a rude tone.

“What is wrong with you? I didn’t do anything to you. Why you being so rude?” He asked annoyed. Chara then looked down to the ground in defeat. They didn’t know why they were acting like this either. Chara was just mad and upset about everything that has happened to them. First they failed to break the barrier to save monsters, then they ended up killing their brother and themselves, then they were brought back to life and then couldn’t keep Anthony alive and all he wanted was to see his family again. They were a complete failure all they wanted to do was help but they couldn’t even do that right. Everything they did was wrong, so what was the point?

“I, I’m sorry,” Chara said as their eyes began to glaze with tears.

“Are, you crying?”

“Just, forget it, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, look I’m sorry ok, I’m just a little tense right now.” Chara looked at them confusedly. “Look, I mean I just fell down a giant hole on a mountain and now I’m in an underground world, so of course I’m going to be a bit tense.”

“But nothing’s going happen.”

“How do you know that?”

“Trust me I know a lot about this place.”

“Alright, I’m trusting you, so don’t let me down.”

“No problem partner,” Chara said teasingly in a southern accent. Carders face grew with annoyance.

“Really?” Chara started to burst out in a fit of laughter

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist,” Chara gasped out in between giggles. Carder sighed and put a hand to his face in embarrassment. Even though he was covering his face with his hands Chara could tell that his face was turning red.

“Can you help me find my way out or not?”

“Sure, I’ll help you out.” Chara said still recovering from there laugh attack. “Here come on this way.” Chara then began to walk towards the familiar door way as Carder gingerly followed them. Chara was still snickering once they reached the entrance to the ruins.

“Can you stop laughing? It wasn’t that funny.”

“Okay, I’m sorry” Chara said with one last chuckle “I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

“What do you mean by that?” Carder asked, his face etched with curiosity.

“It’s a long story and I’m not in the mood to get into that.” Chara said as the happiness disappeared from there face.

“Oh, okay, sorry if I struck a nerve.”

“No, you’re fine,” They said with a sigh. “Come on let’s go.” So, with that said they continued into the ruins. Chara soon began to see how different Carder was from Anthony. The first thing was that unlike Anthony, Carder had a yellow soul instead of an orange one. Carder was also good with puzzles, Chara barely had to explain them to him. He also dealt with monsters differently, he was scared of them. He would jump whenever a monster stumbled upon him. Yet again he would sill spare most of them. But there was one monster that lowered his HP down to 5 out of 20. Chara then saw a sort of fire in his eye and they could sense something. They were filled with Justice. Carder kept attacking the monster that hurt him. Though Chara guessed that he didn’t know his strength cause with just one hit the poor monster turned to dust. Carder froze, stunned by his actions he knelt to the ground and just stared at the pile of dust that he created. 

“What happened?” Carder asked eyes filled with fear.

“Um, monsters turn to dust when they die,” Chara said awkwardly.

“What!? I killed them!?” 

“Yeah, you did.”

“I… I didn’t want to kill them.”

“Well it’s too late now.”

“I just didn’t want them to hurt me anymore.”

“Look, monsters are weak okay,” Chara said in a strait to the point tone.

“How do you know that?”

“I made some mistakes when I was alive okay, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Did you kill someone?” Carder asked with a mix of emotions.

“Just forget about I’m not going to tell you.”

“You did, didn’t you?” Chara felt a pinch of pain come from there chest. They looked down to see that they still had half of a soul.

“I did, but I didn’t mean to do it,” They said full of anger and disappointment.

“I believe you, and I’m sorry.” As Chara was about to respond a voice came out from the distance.

“Oh my, are you alright?” The voice called out.

“Who are you?” Carder asked. Chara turned around and saw non-other than Toriel.

“My name is Toriel young one,” she said made her way towards Carder.

“Hi,” he said softly

“Come my child, I will heal you.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” 

“But you look like you are hurt.” Fear began show in Carders eyes and Toriel could sense it. “Please do not be afraid my child, I just want to help you.” Carder looked to Chara with the same fear in his eyes and his face said “What should I do?” 

“She won’t hurt you Carder, trust me, I know.”

“Okay” he said softly with a little bit of fear left in his voice.

“Excellent, take my hand and I will guide you to my home.” Toriel said as she extended her hand out hoping for Carder to take it. He accepted the gesture and he and Toriel walked to her home at the end of the ruins. Chara followed them and kept tell Carder that she was safe for he kept giving them hesitant looks. It didn’t take long for them to reach Toriel’s home. Once they were there Toriel invited him in and led him to the same room that she had Anthony stay in. 

“Rest my child and I will heal you.” Toriel said with a friendly smile. Carder said nothing and just laid down on the bed. As he laid there Toriel started to create some green magic in her hands. Chara recognized the glowing green magic as healing magic. However, Carder had no idea what it was and began to shield himself with his hands in fear. 

“Please dear don’t be afraid, it is just healing magic, I am not here to harm you,” Toriel said worriedly. With seeing the look in Toriel’s eyes Carder calmed down and lowered his hands to his sides and took a deep breath. “Thank you dear, now stay still and just relax okay.” Carder nodded his head and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the healing magic came in contact with his skin. He eventually became so relaxed that he fell asleep.

“There, much better,” Toriel said when she was finished. When she noticed that he had fallen asleep she gave a happy giggle. “Sleep well my child.” Toriel then stood up and turned towards the where Chara was standing. Chara felt Toriel look into their eyes.

“Mom?” Chara said desperately. Toriel then closed her eyes and shook her head quickly.

“I must be seeing things.” She said before she left the room leaving Chara there with a single tear falling down their cheek.


	7. Is this Justice?

Of course, they were left all alone again. It was like everything was on repeat, but not exactly. Things were similar but different. Chara didn’t know what to do from here, they’ve already seen the house once before. It also wasn’t worth it to go look for their mother either, she couldn’t see them anyways. Out of boredom, Chara walked around the room. They soon noticed a picture frame on the shelf. They tried to pick it up but it didn’t really work. So with nothing left to do they began to zone out and they closed their eyes.

“Chara?”

“Asriel?!” Chara was now in a dark room with Asriel looking down at them.

“Chara, calm down.”

“Asriel!!” Chara yelled jumping into his arms. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. How did you get here?” He said as he hugged his sibling.

“I have no idea. What’s going on Azzy? I’m so confused.” Chara said as they clung to their brother like a life line.

“Chara, everything will be alright, I promise.”

“I just……. Don’t want to feel like this anymore.” They said as they began to cry.

“Oh Chara, I wish there was something that I could do.”

“There has to be something you can do. You have to help me.”

“I’m sorry Chara, but I don’t think I can…..”

“What do you mean Asri……” Before Chara could finish their sentence, Asriel disappeared by turning to dust. “NO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!” Chara screamed as they collapsed to their knees and broke into tears. “This can’t be happening, not again, please not again.” They said as they continued to grow further in their mental break down. “No, no no no no no no no no no no, please no.” Suddenly Chara felt herself jolt up as Carder came into their sights.

“Ahhhhhh!!!” Carder screamed as he was spooked by Chara’s sudden movement. Chara was now breathing heavily from fear. Carder soon got a hold of himself enough to speak. “Are you okay?”

“I……I’m fine.”

“Sorry, but I don’t believe you.” 

“NO, I’m not okay, but don’t worry about me alright.”

“Okay.” Chara then got to their feet and was now moving towards the door.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

“What?”

“Let’s get you home.”

“Your serious?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you said there was no way out.”

“I’ll find a way, I just want to get you home.”

“That’s, really nice of you.”

“No problem, I won’t fail again.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just go.”

“Alright, let’s go.” They both walked out of the room and down the hall.

“Oh, you are awake my child.” Toriel said once they made it to the stair case.

“Um, hello.” Carder said softly.

“Are you feeling better my child?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“Your very welcome dear.” Toriel walked away into the next room. Carder was going to follow her but Chara stood in front of him.

“Come on, let’s go. Follow me, I’ll help you get out of here.”

“Shouldn’t we let her know?” He asked pointing towards Toriel.

“No way, if she finds out, you might never get out of here.” Carder looked at Chara for a moment before nodding and following Chara down the stairs. They walked down a long hallway until they reached the large door that led to the underground.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The both of them turned around to see Toriel looking down at Carder.

“Oh, I was just looking around.” Carder lied.

“Well, there’s nothing for you to see down here. Come with me, I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Wait, can ask you something?”

“What, is it my child?”

“Is there any way for me to get back home?”

“Well, the only possible way is to go through that door. But I can’t allow you to do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous out there, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I promise you I won’t get hurt, I can protect myself.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you leave.” Carder then grew angry.

“Please just let me leave.”

“You want to leave so badly? Fine, but there is only one way I'll let you leave.”

“What do you mean?”

“Prove that you can survive out there without me.” Toriel then created fire magic and threw it at him. Carder yelped as he jumped to avoid the attacks. She continued the fight by throwing more fire. Carder got hit a few times, lowering his HP. He soon had a new fire in his eyes as he pulled out his toy gun and shot at Toriel. She gasped as the small bullet hit her in the arm. Carder shot at her a few more times but she was surprisingly able to dodge all but one more bullet. “I see, you really want to leave here.” Carder was soon frozen in place as he dropped his small gun on the ground.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“I assume you were just scared. I’m so sorry, I should have never tried to do this. You may leave if you would like.”

“I’m so, so sorry. I……..”

“It’s alright my child, I don’t blame you. But I think you should leave. You have proved to me that you will do fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I will be fine, do not worry about me.”

“Alright, I’ll go.”

“Goodbye, my child.”

“Um, goodbye.” So with that Carder picked up his gun and turned around to open the door. Before he walked out he took one last look behind him to see that Toriel was gone.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Chara said. The two of them then walked down another long hallway before they ran into a little flower.

“Wow, you sure are interesting,” The little yellow flower said.

“What in the world?!!” Carder yelled pointing his little gun at the flower.

“Woah!” Flowey shouted.

“What are you?”

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. And I’m here to warn you.”

“About what?”

“You should really use that weapon of yours more often, because those monsters can’t be trusted. Around here, it’s kill or be killed.”

“Whatever, I’ll do what it takes.”

“Well, see ya around.” Flowey then disappeared into the ground leaving them there. 

“Come on, it’s this way.” Chara said.

“Alright.” Carder suddenly had a new feel around him. He was acting really strange, and his soul was glowing even brighter then before. This was what Chara remembered her kind acting like before they feel down here. Humans were always such horrible creatures. Yet they were just another one of them, and Chara was no different from them and the same went for Carder as well. They soon were leaving the ruins and now making their way to Snowdin.


	8. Where Justice Falls

Carder took his first steps into the new world of snow. He kept walking at a fast pace along the path, Chara had to move faster to keep up with him.

“Why are you moving so fast?” Chara finally found themselves asking. Carder stopped in his tracks and looked down to the ground.

“Was that thing, telling the truth?”

“What are you talking about?” Carder turned around to look Chara in the eyes.

“That flower, do you think it was telling the truth?” Chara grew stiff, thinking hard about how to answer.

“Ummmm. Well, from what I know about this place. These monsters wouldn’t hurt a fly. Yet again, that was a long time ago, so I don’t know if anything has changed. But honestly, these monsters aren’t all that bad. This was once my home, so, I think that can speak for itself.”

“Wait, home? I’m confused.”

“I fell down here a long time ago, and I saw no point in coming back. So it became my home.”

“Seriously? You really didn’t want to go back? What about your family?”

“They weren’t worth my time.”

“Did they treat you bad.” Chara’s portion of a soul began to pound.

“Just don’t worry about it!” Chara screamed to Carder. He jumped back at the raise in their voice, he also had a tint of fear in his eyes now. Chara looked down in shame as they realized that they weren’t helping the situation. “The thing to worry about now is to get you back.” Chara said with a sigh.

“Sure thing.”

“Come on, this way.” From there they continued to walk along the path. As they went along they encountered more monsters. Carder seemed to be cautious now, he didn’t want to create anymore dust. He already felt ashamed in himself for doing it once. After walking around the snowy woods and solving a few puzzles along the way they finally made it to a small town named “Snowdin Town.” Chara remembered this little area in the underground. They remembered coming here with Asriel to look at books in the library and playing in the mysterious snow that covered the ground. 

“Where do we go now?” Carder asked. Chara was shaken from her thoughts.

“Um, this is snowdin, so we have a long way to go.”

“Oh, okay. So, should we just continue on then?” Chara looked at him, and grew confusion from his question.

“Why wouldn’t we move on?”

“Oh, um, well…..” He looked down at the snow as he held on to his stomach.

“Oh……..” Chara said awkwardly. “Sorry, I never really thought about that.”

“No it’s fine, I just.” Carder said as he squeezed his stomach more. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.”

“No, if you don’t get food in you, you’re gonna die.” Carder looked at Chara looking scared.

“What leads you to that assumption?” Chara moved towards him and looked at his stats.

“Well according to this, your HP is pretty low. So, food would be a good idea.”

“Fine, but where do we even go to get some? There are monsters everywhere.”

“I thought I already told you, the monsters won’t hurt you.”

“Then why are they all attacking me in the woods?” Chara then stopped for a second. Why was that? Monsters never used to do anything to them, so, why were they attacking?

“I, don’t know alright.”

“I’m just…….. I just…….”

“Are you afraid of them?”

“What?!” Chara began to giggle.

“You are, aren’t you?” Chara said as they continued to laugh. 

“Stop, it’s not funny. How are you not afraid?!”

“Because I lived here.”

“No, I mean when you first got here, like right when you feel.”

“Um, well……. A monster kind of saved me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I was injured when I fell, and a monster came and helped me.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Just forget it. Let’s go get you something to eat.”

“Alright.” Chara then lead Carder to a small dinner in snowdin called “Grillby’s.” When they walked in they saw a wide assortment of monsters sitting at the tables. Carder didn’t know what to do from here, he looked around and made eye contact with Chara every few seconds, giving them a look that pleaded for help. Chara looked at the bar and saw the fire monster who was tending to it.

“Go to them.” Chara told him pointing at the flame monster. Carder looked at the monster then back to Chara.

“I don’t know.”

“Are you hungry or not?”

“Yes, I’m hungry.”

“Then go talk to that monster.” Chara said sternly.

“Fine!” Some of the monsters were now looking at him, as if he were going mentally insane. Carder then made his way to the bar and soon noticed all the eyes on him. “What’s going on?” He asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.”

“They can’t see me, so stop talking to me for now.”

“Okay?” He then made eye contact? With the fire monster behind the bar. Carder soon heard loud crackling noises. He looked at the bartender with confusion.

“Oh, Grillby asked if you wanted something to eat?” A random monster at the bar said.

“Um, yes I would. What kind of food is here?”

“I would recommend either a burger or fries.” The monster said.

“Um, okay. Can I have a burger, please?” Grillby gave him a small nod before he disappeared threw a door into a room in the back.

“You new in these parts?” 

“Um, yeah, you could say that.” Before the conversation could be drawn any further Grillby returned with a burger that was placed in front of him. “Oh, thank you.” He said before he began to eat. Carder ate fast and was soon leaving his seat. Chara then realized something that they should have earlier.

“Carder, do you have gold?”

“Gold?” Chara face palmed. How did they not think about this earlier?

“Aren’t you gonna pay?” The monster from before asked.

“Um, I don’t have any money.” Carder said in a disappointed tone. 

“Don’t worry, I got ya.” The monster said as he put some gold down.

“Wow, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now go run along.” With that Carder rushed his way out the door.

“Well that was close.” Chara said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The bartender is a fire monster. What do think would have happened if they got mad.” Carder then grew a vision in his head of the entire building setting fire.

“Oh, right.” He said with a few nervous giggles.

“Whatever, at least you were saved by that guy.”

“Yeah.”

“Well come on, let’s get a move on.”

“Coming.” They walked through the town until they were no longer surrounded by snow but instead heard the calming sound of rushing water. They continued on their long walk still encountering a few fights with monsters. There were even a few puzzles that they had to solve to procced forward. It took a long time before they made it to the docks in waterfall. Once they finally reached it they took a small boat to the other side. They continued walking along, yet Chara started to get a feeling, like someone else was there. Suddenly a few small spears came out from under them. Carder jumped back and let out a squeak of surprise. 

“Run!!” Chara said as they began to fly forward and away from the spears. They looked behind them a lot, just to make sure Carder didn’t fall behind. Soon enough Chara spotted a familiar looking young teenage fish monster. After running for what felt like hours they were stopped at a dead end. The fish monster then walked forward and created a magical spear. Carder stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. Then he remembered he had his gun on him. He then frantically grabbed at his holster to get it. Once he was armed he pointed his gun at the fish monster. 

“Don’t you move human!” She yelled. Before she could throw her spear at him he shot at her. The small bullet flew towards her and hit her in the eye. The monster then screamed as she reached to hold her eye. While doing so the spear she was holding slammed to the ground and left a crack. Carder then tried to get around her but with all his moving, he caused the weak bridge that he was on to collapse. With nothing else on their mind Chara flew down after him. Once they reached the bottom they couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Carder?” They called in a worried tone. Carder didn’t respond, he just layed there in the water. Chara then rushed over to try and get him to sit up. But they couldn’t even grip onto him. They just phased right through him. Then not much later Chara saw his soul pop out of his body.   
“What have I done?” Chara asked themselves. What were they doing wrong? They just wanted to help, but apparently, they just always seemed to fail. It wasn’t long before Chara saw the fish monster in the garbage dump walk towards Carder. She put a small device up to her mouth and began to speak.

“I got the next human soul. Can I get some back up here? I’m in the garbage dump.” There was a muffled response that Chara couldn’t quite make out. They were going to try and get this fish away from Carder but they suddenly felt light headed and everything went dark. Yet before Chara knew it they were opening their eyes once again, to find themselves back at the start. 

Great, now they had to do everything all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monster that is talking to Carder at Grillby's is NOT Sans. He is not yet in this story and he won't be for a little while.


	9. Have some Integrity

Why was this happening? Why were they back here again? They didn’t want to be here anymore. What was the point of all this? Why couldn’t they just enjoy being dead? Isn’t death supposed to be followed by happiness and not having to worry about anything. Well, maybe they were in an eternal hell. Great, just perfect. They began to pace back and forth as more of these thoughts ran through their head. There was a new human in the golden flowers, like there was the last time. Except this time, the human had brunet hair that was tied up in a small bun. They also wore a tutu along with a sweater and ballet shoes. As Chara continued to pace around the human stood up and began to walk away. Not much time went by before they noticed that the human was gone. Chara then made their way towards the ruins and eventually found the human with the flower from before.

“Howdy, I’m Flowey!”

“Oh, hello.” The human said down to the flower.

“Hey, your new around here aren’t ya?”

“Um…… yeah I am.”

“Well don’t you worry, your friend Flowey will show you the ropes on how this world works.”

“Okay.” Flowey then created those little seed looking things that hurt Anthony when he ran into the flower. Chara had to think fast so that this human wouldn’t get hurt.

“LOOK OUT!!!” Chara yelled. The human then turned around to see Chara. Yet they were still hit with Flowey’s attack. The human then fell to their knees from the shock of being hit. 

“You IDIOT!!! It’s kill or be killed in this world! You’ll soon see!” Flowey then grew a demonic look as he laughed maniacally before disappearing into the ground. The human looked at Chara.

“Sorry for not listening to your warning.” 

“Um…….. don’t worry about it.”

“So……. Who are you?

“Oh, I’m Chara.”

“Nice to meet you, my names Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy or Belle, whichever.

“Okay.” 

“Anyways, do you know what’s going on?”

“Well, you’re in the underground, the world of monsters.”

“Monsters?! There real?!

“Well, yeah. Our kind trapped them here. Where have you been?”

“Um, everyone says there just imaginary. Only little kids believe in monsters.” Chara gave them an annoyed look.

“Yeah, keep thinking that way.” Chara said while crossing their arms. Their half of a soul pounded with anger. Who did this human think they were? Flatly telling them that “monsters don’t exist.” When they knew perfectly well that they did. Oh well, they would find out eventually.

“I will, because they don’t exist.” Chara’s anger grew to a boil.

“Well, then good luck! Cause I’m not helping you!”

“Okay.”

“Whatever, but don’t come crying to me when you find a monster!”

“Whatever.” The human then continued to walk forward and was now in the ruins. “Uuuummm…….” Chara then began to giggle. She was confused already, and they couldn’t help but wheeze with laughter. “Look, I'm sorry I mad or something. But do you seriously know your way around here?” 

“Course I do, that’s why I’m laughing.” Chara managed to gasp out.

“Hey this isn’t funny. I’m sorry okay. It’s just, do you really expect me to believe in monsters?”

“I mean, did I sound like I was joking before.”

“I thought you were acting like you were serious to try and trick me.”

“Why would anyone do that to someone they just met?”

“I don’t know, but how am I supposed to just believe in them?”

“Just take my word for it.” Isabelle took a deep breath.

“Fine.” 

“Thanks, now let me give you a hand.” Chara then helped Isabelle with the puzzles that were placed throughout the ruins. When she first ran into a monster she was in complete shock as she looked to Chara, while they just gave her an “I told you so.” Smirk. Yet when it came to battling the monsters Isabelle didn’t want to fight them, and she made it very clear to them by telling them so. It wasn’t to long before the both of them ran into Toriel.

“Oh dear, are you alright?” Toriel asked as she made her way to them.

“Oh, um, yeah.”

“Here my child, come with me.”

“um, okay.” Belle took Toriel’s hand as she led her to her home. Once they made it to Toriel’s home she invited the human inside.

“Oh, how could I forget. My name is Toriel, what is yours?”

“My names Isabelle.”

“Oh, well that’s a beautiful name.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome now come with me dear.” Toriel said as she walked down the hall. Isabelle followed her to the small room the Chara was all too familiar with by now. “Here you are my child, a room of your own. I hope you like it.”

“Oh, thank you?”

“You’re welcome, come to me if you need anything.” Toriel then walked away. 

“What should I do now Chara?” Izzy asked. They looked to Isabelle not knowing what to do.

“I don’t know.”

“How do I get out of here?”

“What do you mean?”

“How do I get home?”

“Um…. We would have to get out to the rest of the underground to do that.”

“So how do we do that?”

“Um…… I……… don’t know.” Chara lied.

“I thought you knew your way around?”

“I do, it’s……………. it’s complicated.” 

“Fine, if you can’t figure it out, I’ll just go ask Toriel.”

“I wouldn’t suggest that.”

“Why not?”

“You wouldn’t like the result.”

“How would you know what’s going to happen?”

“I just do alright.”

“No, I’m not gonna take that for an answer. So unless you give me some kind of explanation, I’m gonna go to Toriel.”

“I can’t tell you what she’ll do. And if I do you won’t believe me anyways. So do whatever you want.”

“Okay fine.” Isabelle then walked away from the room. Chara followed her to where Toriel was.

“Hello Isabelle. Is there something you needed?” Toriel asked in her sweet mothering voice.

“Yes, there actually is.”

“Well what is it dear?”

“Do you know how I can get home?” Toriel grew a worried look on her face at the question.

“What are you talking about? This is your home now.”

“I’m sorry Toriel, but I can’t stay here. My family is probably worried sick.”

“Why don’t you go get some rest my child. We’ll talk about this later alright.”

“But I’m not tired miss. I just want to know how to get out of here.”

“I will not take this any longer.” Toriel said quietly.

“What?”

“I will not let another child leave, just to die out there.” Isabelle began to shake as her eyes grew wide.

“I’m confused, what are you talking about?”

“All you need to know is you are not leaving. Now go to your room!” Isabelle nodded her head and made her way back to her room as Chara followed her again.

“I see what you mean now.”

“Mmhm.” Chara said.

“So, I’m just never getting out of here?”

“Maybe we could just wait.”

“Wait?!”

“If you wait until Toriel goes to bed. Maybe you could just sneak out.”

“And how would I get out?”

“Down the stairs.”

“Why don’t we just go now?”

“You really think Toriel won’t notice?”

“I guess you have a point.”

“Now come on, let’s wait this out.” Isabelle nodded before she opened the door to the room. She began to explore the room when she noticed something that got Chara’s attention. She picked up the dusty picture frame and blew some of the dust away. 

“Hey, what’s this?”

“Chara looked at a picture that brought tears to their eyes.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you okay? I didn’t mean……”

“No, I’m fine, That’s just my family.”

“You, lived with her.” She said as she pointed to Toriel. “And who are the other two?”

“Just don’t worry about it, alright.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, why don’t you get some rest. I’ll wake you when Toriel’s asleep.”

“Um, okay.” Isabelle then walked over to the bed and tucked herself in. It took a while before she fell asleep but once she did Chara walked over to the shelf and looked at the picture. Chara began to cry as they stared at the picture of what used to be their family. 

“I’m sorry Asriel, I failed. I never deserved your love.” Chara cried for a long time until they heard footsteps. The door soon opened and Toriel walked into the room. She then made her way to Isabelle and she patted her head.

“Sleep well my child.” She then walked away and made her way to her room. Chara decided to follow their mother. Toriel then sat down at her desk and began to write in a small journal. It took a while before she went to bed. Chara stayed for a little bit before leaving.

“Mom?” They said. Toriel yet again didn’t respond to what they were saying. Chara left the room and made it to the room where Isabelle was. 

“Hey, wake up!” Isabelle jumped awake as she looked towards Chara.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you wanna leave?”

“Oh, she’s asleep?”

“Yeah, so let’s go.”

“Alright.” Belle then opened the door slowly and tiptoed to the stairs. She quietly made her way down the stairs and to the door at the end of the of the hallway. “Is this it?”

“Yep, just open the door.” She then opened the door as quietly as she could. Then walked out to the snowy forest.


	10. Integrity will get you through

Isabelle walked forward slowly looking at their new surroundings in awe. Chara followed them wondering why they were moving so slowly but decided not to comment on it. Isabelle continued down the path until she encountered the first monster. As she battled it she did what she usually did and was able to get past it without too much conflict. Isabelle soon began to speed up the pace as they adventured through the snowy world. 

“So, what is this place? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“This is the forest near a town called snowdin. So, we have to get there so that I can help you get home.”

“Um, is what Toriel said true? Do you think these monsters are going to kill me?”

“Honestly, I don’t know anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I was alive, the monsters here never tried to hurt me. I even became a part of a family, but I made a horrible mistake that caused my demise. And I’ve seen other humans come through and get killed by monsters. So I just don’t know.” Isabelle grew a look of absolute terror at the words.

“These monsters have killed humans?” She asked with a small voice.

“Yes.”

“I-I don’t want to die.” She said as her voice broke and tears began to fall down her face. Chara looked away from her.

“That’s why I’m doing everything I can to get you through the underground. But yet again…….” Chara gave her a small glance. “I’m not making any promises.”

“You’re kidding me, right? Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“No, I’m not. I’ve learned my lesson on making promises. I can never keep them anyways.” Chara floated away from Isabelle as she stood there frozen from shock and fear. Soon enough she was running after them anyways so that she wouldn’t have to be alone.

“Okay so I know you can’t promise my safety.” She said once she caught up with Chara. “But can you at least promise to try?” Chara stopped moving as they continued to look down at the blanket of snow under them. 

“I guess I can do that. But just know, nothing ever goes my way.”

“I’m sure everything will be okay. We can do this, I can get home. “

“Keep telling yourself that.” Chara said in a sad voice as the two-continued forward. They were soon walking into the small town of Snowdin. Isabelle stopped as she looked at the small shop that was in the town as Chara floated on towards waterfall. They soon noticed that she wasn’t following them. So, they looked back to see that she was standing in front of a shop. They then rushed over to her.

“What are you doing?”

“Umm, nothing. So where are we headed?” Chara sighed.

“You want some food don’t you?”

"Well, it would be nice but I don’t need it.”

“Alright then. Follow me.” As the two of them went along snowdin they were soon leaving the snowy town and were headed to waterfall. They walked on as they passed some water falls along the way. With all the water that she was walking threw it got her tutu soaked so Belle decided to shed it. Now all she had on was the pair of shorts that was underneath. They made their way to an area in waterfall where the path was like a maze and echo flowers were scattered all over.

“What is this place?”

“I don’t really know. Were still in waterfall, but this place is pretty known for the echo flowers.”

“Echo flowers?”

“Yeah, there are these flowers that repeat what they hear over and over again.”

“That sounds interesting.”

“It’s pretty cool. I like those flowers, you could do a lot with them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there pretty good for pranks.” Isabelle began to giggle.

“I can see that.”

“It was always fun.” Chara said sadly. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, please, I hate it when people lie. So, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about it.” Chara said as their eyes began to water. Belle sighed.

“Okay fair enough.” They both then began to try and make it through the maze. Izzy ran into quite a few monsters and she was met with a lot of damage. She got down to 3HP out of her normal 20HP. 

“Hey, are you going to be okay?” Chara asked starting to grow worried.

“I’m fine for now, just as long as I don’t run into anymore monsters.”

“Okay.” Everything went wrong when they ran into another monster. But this wasn’t just any monster, this monster had a huge thing of armor on. Isabelle looked at the monster with a scared yet tired expression. 

“What do I do?” She asked Chara softly.

“Run.” Belle made no hesitation to run away. She kept running until she ran to a dead end with a tall patch of grass. The armored monster soon caught up and was slowly walking towards them. Isabelle shook as the monster grew closer. She was soon in a fight. It didn’t take long until she fell to her knees. 

“What now?” She asked. Chara began to tear up.

“I don’t know.” She smiled at them before saying in a soft thankful voice.

“Thank you so much for trying.” Before Chara knew it they once more saw the human’s soul jump out of it's body. There was nothing more that they could do, and they knew that. Why couldn’t they get one human through the underground safely? What was going on with the monsters around here? They were more hostile then the ones they remembered. Chara just didn’t know what more they could do. They were soon growing dizzy as everything went black once more and they were waking up with the next human back in the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to give it the main narration feel that you get in the beginning of the game and at the end when you learn about the story of Asriel so that's why it sounds so proper but I made sure to put it in my words unless there was a cool quote and I'm sure you picked up on all of that


End file.
